Operation Set-Up
by Dinokitty
Summary: After overhearing Percy's confession Conner drags his brother into a matchmaking mission to get Percy and Nico together. Sadly he made a huge miscalculation and Percy's paying for it, thankfully Nico's there to save him.


Rating K+

Genre Humor, romance

Words 3152 or 3K+

Language English

Status Complete

**Operation set-up**

**AN: Okay, just finished 'The highest point' now time for the twin's operation set up to be put into action. Still more Annabeth bashing and again no flames please, don't like don't read. And sorry about OOCness it can't really be helped it's still just my second one.**

**Moon: Conner's turn to do the disclaimer 'cus he has a lot o' time**

**Conner: Moon doesn't and will never own PJO. All she owns is the plot**

Conner's Pov. (get used to it)

I smirked evilly to myself, now I had a reason to put Operation set-up into action. By the time I had figured out how to make Op. set-up work with two boys I Percy had left and Travis was still standing at the same place a dazed look on his face. I grabbed the bucket from the sleeping Nico pored the gooey-three-day-old maple syrup on the tried-up Annabeth then turned back to Travis, "Travis, dude you know that Nico was ASLEEP for the whole revelation, right?" I asked starting to smirk. "And you know he would never believe us if we told him, and that we have a certain operation we can use."

Those last five words snapped him out of his trance and caused him to smirk to, "Yeah, I want to take a look at that 'operation' we might need to make some changes though." I smiled; he had caught on to my idea. We ran toward our cabin forgetting Annabeth on accident (that's what we told her when she asked). When we entered Travis checked for made sure no one would enter as I eased myself under our bed as I lifted a loose floorboard. Under it was a box, about the same size as a piece of printer paper. Why that size you might ask, well because that's all that was in there. I sifted through the pages before coming to the S' (they were in alphabetical order (hey we can be tidy if we want)) I looked through it before coming across Set-up, operation.

This is what it said, '_If there are two camper both who have crushes on each other but don't have the guts to tell the other you should lock them in a closest or any other confined space available, such as a bathroom, canoe closest, etc. Make sure to use one with a key (if it's a Hermes' camper block up the exits as well) also make sure that the room or other is secure, there should be no other escape routes._

_Lures:_

_APHRODITE: insult them until they attack you, them over power them_

_APOLLO: play beautiful music they will try to find the source_

_ARES: taunt until they fallow you, make these one slightly bigger for more maneuvering room to escape_

_ATHENA: most lures don't work so just kidnap them when their asleep_

_DEMETER: use an injured animal; make sure their injured by someone else and let them see it_

_DIONYSUS: smuggle in some wine and hide it, they should be able to find it_

_HEPHAESTUS: take something their working on and hide it, keep it in good conditions _

_HERMES: steal something that matters to them, weapons are the best, and hide it_

_POSEIDON: fill with water and ask a Naiad take him in (after let out Naiad drain water)_

_ZEUS: works similar to the Ares one, nut take their weapon too_

_HADES: Make sure there are no shadows and do the same as Athena_

_Before you lure them you must make it a suitable environment, in other words make it super cold so they snuggle for warmth and make it really cramped so their right next to each other, make sure their touching leave a note so they know what you want them to talk about unless they already know. Be sure to hide a camera inside for black mail or money from the Aphrodite cabin who want gossip._

"Okay," I said smiling, "That seems easy enough though I think we should put them in one or the others home turf, we're best on Percy's, at least he can't escape."

"Yeah, do you think we can get Leo to make a force field generator?" Conner asked as I put our 'Operation Files' back under the bed. "Don't' you think he'll be angry that we stoll his tool belt?" I got up before replying, "Of course he'll be angry but if we say that we need for Percy then he's bound to make use one, plus we put the tool belt back after Nico gave I back to use." I started toward the door Travis behind me a smile tugging on his lips. "Oh gods, we f-forgot Annabeth! She's going to be pissed but no matter what we can't tell her our plan," I cried. "Travis can you go untie her? She likes you better and she doesn't know you were part of the plan. Plus Leo Likes me better anyways" Travis nodded grim faced, poor him he has to deal with Annabeth, but I have to deal with a Leo who was pissed we took his tool belt. Ugh we both have some 'problems' to deal with, that weren't event ours. I rushed into the forges to find Leo talking to a newbie camper about the physics of a magic retractable shield like the one he had seen Thalia and Percy using (**AN: I don't know anyone else who have shields like them, if you know tell me**) in the arena. Since I knew absolutely nothing about their shields and I was actually curious as to how they worked I was silent until I remembered Percy's predicament, "Hey Leo I need a favor." I called over to him, I was about to continue when he interrupted me, "Why should I help you, you stoll my magic tool belt?"

"Because it's for Percy?" I said though it came out as more of a question.

"Oh." He said thinking for a moment before begrudgingly agreeing. "Okay, but only for Percy. What does he need anyways?"

"He personally doesn't need anything," I continued before he could rudely interrupt me. "Yeah I know I said it was for Percy, but it is. I need a force field machine thing."

"What does this have to do with Percy?"

"I need to use it to trap him with his lover, "I said starting to get inpatient. "Travis and I have come up with a brilliant plan to make it work; all we need is a force field to trap them together."

Leo nodded getting a Hermes trade mark; the mischievous gleam in the eye, Leo could have made a great Hermes child, but alas no. "I can make it real quickly, I'll drop it off at you cabin in about an hour, m' kay? May I ask as to whom Percy's new attraction is?"

"NO!" I had sworn on Styx not to tell a soul who it was, but that didn't mean I couldn't show him. "No, but if you fallow me and Travis when it's all set up you can see for yourself. I call you before we start." He nodded again before turning to the newbie, asking if he wanted to help.

By the time I was back at our cabin and Travis had already arrived and was waiting for me, "Yo, dude how'd it work? Did he agree?" Travis asked me his mouth stuffed with powdered donuts. "Yeah, but he asked who it was, and since I couldn't tell him I decided that he'll come with us. Oh and he'll be here in about an hour or so." I said grabbing a donut from Travis' hand and flopping on top of my own bean-bag chair.

It was one hour later and Leo was just entering through the door to see to Hermes campers sleeping on the ground a bag of powdered donuts between them, "GUYS, TIME TO GET UP AND I BROUGHT THE THING YOU REQUESTED!" I jumped up, why they Hades did he have to scream, "Yeah, we were up anyways you didn't have to scream, we just were getting over a sugar rush. Jeezz, man," Travis said rubbing his temples. "We've been waiting for what seems like hours. Now all we have are final arrangements to make with the Ares guys."

Leo looked shocked, well I don't blame him, we don't usually hang with them. But they were the only one angry enough (and stupid enough) to attack Nico. Anyone else would be afraid of doing it because of his Stygian iron sword; there are rumors that it sucks your soul just like monsters'. Anybody who's smart, aka not anyone from the Ares cabin, knows to stay way because most of the rumors about Nico have been true. Anyways I jumped up and grabbed both Travis and Leo and walked to the Ares cabin, Leo and Travis in tow. "Jack, Terry, Pat! Come over here, I have an offer for you." The three brothers (one of the few who are actually brothers by blood) walked over each holding a different weapon. Jack, had an Imperial Gold sword made by the romans, the hilt had a bronze dragon carved on it. Terry had a bow that had barbed tips, each one painted a different shade of red, they seemed to suit her. While Pat had a spear much like Clarisse's except it would burn instead of electrify.

"Yeah, what's you offer?" Jack asked, he's the oldest at sixteen. "We were going to go to the arena."

"Well what would you do if I said you could beat up Nico and I wouldn't tell Chiron?" I asked shrewdly. "Because Leo, Travis and I need you to do exactly that, but you have to do by the lake and you can't maim him. We'll even keep sea weed brains preoccupied. Oh, and you only have thirty minutes to do it."

The three brothers huddled up like football team before agreeing. The plan was going great, now all we had to do was actually keep Percy preoccupied, it's not that hard.

Nico's Pov.

I was just waking up when three thugs from the Ares cabin came bursting into my cabin. They grabbed me and carried me to the beach beside the lake. I was about to call for help when they threw me on the ground and gagged me, you know that I'm not much of a morning person so I wasn't fully awake when their assault started. The three surrounded me, they all had different weapons. One had a broad sword, with a razor sharp tip. One had a bow and arrows each which had a barbed end, ow. The last one had a spear with a glowing end; it must be on burning hot. Since I'm not a morning person I wasn't ready for them, and they attacked hard. Not caring if they hurt their own comrades, which they didn't, they attacked even when they knew if Chiron heard about this they would get in trouble. I didn't even have my sword so I was completely defenseless, gods I hope someone, anyone will come by.

Gods, someone come save me. Soon they'll end up killing me. Percy, come release me from them, they've even brought a hell hound with them. (**Sorry don't kill me for this totally Occness 'bout Nico. I just can't do fight scenes and I needed something else**)

Conner's Pov.

The boys had had their thirty minutes. Now was the time to bring Percy in. I ran towards the Aphrodite's cabin, I know it was harsh but I had to, pocketing the force field generator. I ran in, "Okay girls, I need Percy now it's an emergency." Drew walked over pouting, "Why should we hand him over, you want to let him stay."

I shrugged off her charm- speak, a talent I learned from Piper, "No, I need him now, Nico's got in a fight with three Ares' campers, Jack, Terry, and Pat." Drew Knew how important and released Percy, what's the big deal, I expected them to put up more of a fight. Whatever, as long as Percy comes with me, Percy who looked almost afraid. What's up with that? He's dealt with Ares campers before, "Perc, what's the big deal, their only a couple of Ares kids?"

"Conner, their more than that, they _kill_ some times," Percy said running ahead of me with a horror-struck face. "If Nico really did make them angry they _will_ kill him, they won't maim, they wouldn't just hurt him they'll just kill them if we don't get there in time."

I was shocked; I had just put Nico in life threatening danger!

Percy's Pov

I ran, I ran as fast as I could. Nico was in danger, by the triple threats! W-what if we're too late? I couldn't let him die. NO matter what I would get them back, those jerks, I doubt they even have a reason for attacking him.

We were just through the forest when I saw Nico on the ground blood covered him and the tree goons where running away! But they weren't my first priority; I had to take care of Nico first. He looked worse for wear, I knelt down beside him, "Nico, are you still alive?" What? I was really worried and I knew how bad the triple threats were.

I inspected his wounds, they were pretty bad. He had gashes across his chest and burn marks covering his arms and legs(**sorry really bad at describing injuries**) and arrow heads inlayed in his legs as well. "Yeah, I'm alive Perc." I looked up from his wounds to see his heavily lidded eyes peering up at me. "Neek's, what did you do to upset the?" "Nothing, I was just getting up when they burst into my cabin. I did nothing to provoke them; they acted like they had permission?" I nodded my head; they did seem to know when I was leaving, who would have sent them after Nico? No one here had any grudge against him. Shook my head, I had to treat him first, I looked around for Conner, He was nowhere around I got up looking for him. I had to get bandages; I started too walked towards the woods again only to find my path blocked by a force field, like the one that surrounded camp. Those jerk Ares camper locked him in, I was pissed. The triple threats would pay for doing this to him. I turned back to Nico and took off my shirt and began to tear it into strips for bandages, I didn't notice the faint blush forming on Nico's cheeks. I gently lifted him up off the sand and began to treat his wounds gently pulling out the arrow heads; I could heal most of them with water from the lake, but some of them I didn't want to risk. I picked him up into my arms, careful not to jostle him and carried him towards the edge of the lake. I kneeled down again but this time I was in the water up to my waist. I will the water to heal him, to fix his wounds, to help him as it would me. I felt a tug in my gut before seeing the water snake over Nico bandaged form.

Nico's Pov.

I felt a tug on my back, arms and legs as the water took effect, I could feel the skin reknit itself, and the blood wash away. I looked back up at Percy whose face was filled with worry. "Percy, I'm fine. You can let go of me now." I said. "I can walk on my own."

I swear I could see Percy smirk at my quip, "If you can stand why don't you get out of my arms yourself." Wait, I was in his arms? Time to start hyperventilating; I shot up from his arms only to find myself feet deep in the water of the lake. I was a little scared; I wasn't in my element and if Percy hadn't grabbed me I could've drowned. This time Percy's hold was firm, not giving me any room to wiggle out, "Nico, I gonna go back to the surface, you have to hold your breath." I nodded and got ready.

We were out of the water (thank the gods) and I tried to get out of Percy's iron grip. Percy laughed at my struggles. "Nico, I'm not going to let you go ever," the ending was merely a whisper and I realized that Percy was leaning closer. We were so close our noses touched, I was breathless, and it wasn't because I was holding my breath, "I will keep you safe and you will be mine." One more whisper before our lips met in a sweet kiss that tasted like salt water taffy and the dead's murmured voices.

But all that was interrupted when Conner, Travis, and Leo came out of the bushes a small device in Leo's hand and a camera in each of the twin's hands. "Looks like our plan worked," Travis commented to the other two. "Now you know who the crush is Leo, you satisfied?" "Y-yeah, I never expected this, Percy why didn't you tell anyone?" Leo asked Percy who was blushing just as much as me. "Because it wasn't anyone else's business. Anyways if you had a crush or lover, wouldn't you be afraid of rejection or messing up the friendship you already had?"

Wow, how long had Percy loved me? How long did he keep this secret? Did he keep this, as long as he kept his others, did he- these thoughts bounded inside my skull waiting for me to speak them. I did, they sort of burst out, "P-Percy, how long have you kept this secret, as long as the others?" Oh crap, oh crap, Percy would kill me for mentioning his ex and his mother. Percy looked down at me (I was still in his arms) his eyes sparkling instead darkening, "No, I kept this one longer." I was surprised to say the least until Conner interrupted. Conner asked suspiciously, "What other secrets are you keeping Jackson?"

At this remark Percy almost looked… afraid? Key word almost, he still kept his brave act. "What my secrets are for me to know and you hopefully never to find out," he said coolly, he turned his head to me. "Nico, do you want to go back to your cabin?" I nodded; now that I thought about it I was drained. Percy gently put me back on my feet, though I still had to lean heavily on him. Together we walked back to the Hades cabin, now welcome to the son of Poseidon, leaving the two sons of Hermes and one son of Hephaestus behind, all three confused.


End file.
